This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Mission Statement: The Western South Dakota DNA Core Facility (WestCore) was established in 2004 as part of the South Dakota Biomedical Research Infrastructure Network (SD-BRIN). We complement the Proteomics and Genomics BRIN core facilities. Our purpose is to provide critical infrastructure that enhances research, education and training in the biomedical sciences in South Dakota. WestCore provides genetic services such as DNA sequencing, genotyping, marker development and library construction to the other BRIN partner institutions as well other public and private organizations. The faculty and staff of WestCore are committed to providing technical support and expertise for regional priorities in research, education and service that benefit from the application of DNA technology. An undergraduate fellow from DWU worked with Dr. Sarver during the summer of 2010. Staffing salaries for the core facility totalled $211,345 for the year including Dr. Anderson and Dr. Sarver (accounted for elsewhere), a full-time research associate, a part-time research associate, and two part-time laboratory assistants. An additional $35,000 was spent to cover supplies and small equipment for services for participating SD BRIN faculty and their graduate students.